This invention relates to improved make-up units or devices to be applied to the eyelids of a wearer for the purpose of enhancing the appearance of the eyes.
Many women, in making up their eyes, apply an `eyeliner` to the eyelids to emphasize and improve the appearance of the eyes and eyelashes. This eyeliner consists merely of a line which is painted or penciled onto the eyelid, and extends along the edge of the eyelid at the base of the eyelashes.
One problem which is encountered universally among women with the use of such eyeliners resides in the tendency for the lining material to wipe off very easily, or be smudged over an increased area of the eye or surrounding facial tissue in a manner presenting a very unattractive appearance, and necessitating that the wearer very frequently check the appearance of her eyes and reapply eye make-up several times each day. In order to overcome this difficulty, there has been proposed in the past, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,500 issued Aug. 16, 1966, an artificial eyeliner device consisting of a small piece of sheet material having adhesive on one surface adapted to be adhered to the eyelid of a wearer, with this piece of material being shaped to give the appearance of an eyeliner. The inventor in that patent also contemplated that artificial eyelashes might be carried by the eyeliner if desired.